Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bags and carriers, and in particular to a bag with one or more skateboard compartments.
Related Art
Skateboarding is a popular activity enjoyed by many. Today, there are numerous parks, venues, and events specifically designated for skateboarding. In addition, skaters can skateboard at various other urban and other environments. Also, the skateboard is a popular means of transportation for younger people.
At times however, riding a skateboard is either not permitted or not advisable. For example, a skater may not be allowed to skate by virtue of laws or other regulations, or the skater may be in a crowded area where skating might be difficult or dangerous to others. In such cases, skaters often carry their skateboards manually from one place to another. A skateboard may be transported in a bag or other carrier as well. However, such carriers are not configured to carry a skateboard efficiently.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.